demon_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mt. Tenmoku (Level 13)
The Takeda Clan is on its knees before the Oda and Tokugawa onslaught. But Katsuyori's weakened forces now face Demons as they head to Mt. Tenmoku. __TOC__ Level Introduction Katsuyori Takeda extends a peace offering to quell the conflict with the Uesugi Clan. However, this only leads to Kagetora’s demise and more chaos. With Kagetora dead, Nobunaga cuts ties with the Hōjō Clan and moves to strike the Takeda forces. A massive joint force of the Oda and Tokugawa clans sets out to finish off the Takeda Clan, who are helpless against such a furious onslaught… Walkthrough First task: Wipe out the Demons and save Katsuyori! Quickly dispatch the Demons attacking Katsuyori's soldiers. Another, larger group of Demons will then appear. It is best to get rid of them without leading your troops to avoid casualties. Second task: Destroy Blood Crystals on the hill. Lead your army forward, destroying the Demons you encounter as you go. Stay at the head of your men and work your way towards the southernmost blood crystal. You will get flanked by Demons appearing from the northernmost crystal along the way. Use Inugami to wipe out these Demons all the way back to the north crystal and then rush back to carry on leading your troops to the south crystal, this will reduce your casualties. Once the south crystal is destroyed, lead your troops back and towards the north crystal. The Demons from the middle crystal will be blocked in by your rear soldiers and so a majority of your allies will be out of harms way with this method. Hold back the spawning Demons as your infantry destroys the north crystal. Finally, turn around, run ahead of your troops and wipe out the Demons that will have spawned from the last remaining crystal, if you're fast enough there shouldn't be a need to cancel the lead function. Destroy the final crystal. Third task: Beat back the Demons and support Katsuyori! Run to confront the new wave of Demons and destroy them before they harm your allies. Then lead Katsuyori to the target destination. Plant some life pillars as you go to heal your infantry. Fourth task: Aid troops so Katsuyori gets to Mt. Tenmoku! At the same time as this task starts, so will the fifth task. Immediately lead your troops to the new blood crystal to complete the fifth task. Do not concern yourself with the Demons that spawn behind your allies for now. Once the crystal is destroyed, cancel the lead function and clear all remaining Demons while Katsuyori makes his way to the target destination. Fifth task: Smash the newly-formed Blood Crystals! Destroy the blood crystal marked by the crossed swords on the mini-map. Plot As Aoi and Inugami watch the remnants of the Takeda Clan retreat from battle, Aoi surmises that the Demons seem to follow Nobunaga’s whim, and therefore may be being controlled by either someone within the Oda Clan or by Nobunaga himself. The two rush to aid a retreating Katsuyori Takeda and his men, who have become swarmed by Demons. In an act of defiance against his defeat, Katsuyori rallies his men to fight on. To repay Aoi and Inugami for their interventions, he leads his men to attack the nearby blood crystals, in an attempt to slow the Demon advance. Fighting through waves of enemies, Aoi and Inugami are eventually able to lead Katsuyori and his remaining men to the safety of Mount Tenmoku. Faced with the conquest of Nobunaga against the Takeda Clan, Katsuyori admits that he sees no end to the conflict. Having failed to negotiate peace, he tells Aoi that he shall watch over her duty from the heavens, and departs. Alone with Inugami, Aoi decides that she must find out if Nobunaga is in league with the Demons. True History After a devastating defeat at the Battle of Nagashino (1575) the Takeda Clan fell into sharp decline as it had lost many of its most notable samurai during the battle. After constant perusal by the combined forces of Ieyasu Tokugawa and Oda Nobunaga, the Takeda Clan made their last stand in 1582 at the Battle of Temmokuzan. This was the final battle fought by the clan’s leader, Katsuyori Takeda. The battle was easily won by the Oda-Tokugawa forces and, in his bid to hide from his pursuers, Katsuyori burned his castle and fled to another Takeda stronghold in the mountains called Iwadono. This was held by Nobushige Oyamada, an old Takeda retainer. Katsuyori was denied entry by Oyamada, and committed suicide while his army held off their pursuers. Category:Levels